


You Know What I Want

by InuShiek



Series: Bitch in Heat [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: ANTLER BONDAGE, Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Spike - Freeform, Sticky, Verbal Humiliation, valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the tables have turned. It's Steeljaw's turn now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> muahahahahahahahahah I really need to be studying for 2 exams or doing any of 3 homeworks or preparing for my vet school interview
> 
> HAVE SOME PORN INSTEAD
> 
> ANTLER BONDAGE

“Well, this _is_ nice,” Steeljaw murmurs as he slowly walks around the bound mech.

“Shaddap,” Thunderhoof snaps even as he shifts nervously. The wolf had convinced him this was a great idea, so he’d allowed himself to have his antlers tied to two adjacent trees so that he was forced to bend over. Sure, he could break free, but Steeljaw had placed the ropes so that they put pressure on the sensor nodes at the base of the appendages. Understandably, this deters Thunderhoof from yanking free….or struggling at all, really.

And as if that hadn’t been enough, Steeljaw had cuffed a wrist to each knee, effectively rendering him helpless while the mech circles him. He shifts restlessly once again, and his faceplates heat when he realizes that his array is heating up.

Steeljaw kneels down in front of the bound mech and shakes his helm. “Now, is that any way to address me, bitch?”

Thunderhoof glares, but when he opens his mouth to retort, a blue palm is pressed flat against it.

“Ah ah ah, don’t make me gag you like you did to me. I’d rather be able to properly hear you,” he rumbles, his tone entirely too pleasant for the threat.

Embarrassingly enough, Thunderhoof remains obediently quiet when Steeljaw removes his servo from his face. He watches as best he can when the wolf stands and walks around him once more, but he loses sight of him quickly. He grunts in frustration when he realizes that he can’t even look underneath himself to watch the mech’s pedes. When nothing happens for several long moments, Thunderhoof fidgets, tugging at his wrists.

The bound mech jumps when servos are suddenly on his waist, and they skirt upward to roam his back. Steeljaw is silent as his servos wander Thunderhoof’s plating, and he methodically works his way down to the mech’s panel. “Knock knock,” he singsongs, tapping on the heated metal with fingertip.

Before he can stop himself, Thunderhoof bucks into the contact and only just keeps his panel closed. He cycles his vents, expelling the surprisingly heated air. He knew he always liked things like this from the top, but this is new. He isn’t quite sure how to handle this. He reassures himself that he _can_ break free, and that he’s had Steeljaw in far more compromising positions during their weeks on this planet, so what’s the harm in trying this out? “Ah, what the scrap,” he says aloud, snapping his paneling open before he can change his mind.

“Hush now, bitch,” Steeljaw admonishes even as his engine revs in approval. He slides a digit into Thunderhoof’s heavily lubricated valve as he pinches an exposed wire in punishment, making the bound mech buck underneath him.

With his optics still wide in surprise, Thunderhoof cautiously arches his back so as to give Steeljaw better access to his valve. He receives a pleased hum and a pat on his side in response, and Thunderhoof decides that this isn’t so bad…. Especially when the wolf works a second digit into his valve. He quickly relaxes as Steeljaw methodically works his valve open.

“ _Good_ ,” Steeljaw rumbles when he feels most of the tension leave Thunderhoof’s frame, and he’s able to easily add a third digit. When the mech’s only response to this is to widen his stance. Without warning, he pulls his fingers free, quickly wraps them around Thunderhoof’s spike, and smears the lubricant along the length as he carefully presses his own spike into the leaking port. “Very good, my little bitch. Relax.”

Thunderhoof can’t even bring himself to be offended at being called a bitch again. It’s been a long time since he had anyone penetrate him, but he couldn’t remember any of those occasions being this good. When he feels Steeljaw’s hips contact his aft, he rocks backwards to grind against the mech. “Gimme all you got, kid.” That remark earned him another pinch to his wiring, but that tiny sting is quickly forgotten when the servo around his spike tightens, the one that pinched him moves to clutch an antler, and that spike slides out nearly all the way before being slammed into him again.

Thunderhoof’s optics dim, and he gasps sharply at the combination of his antler being used as a handle to pull on and Steeljaw’s spike slamming into long neglected sensor nodes. The next thrusts are agonizingly gentle though, and the mech tries to rock back to make the most of them.

That earns him a complete stop and a none-too-gentle squeeze to his spike.

“You know what I want,” Steeljaw growls.

The bound mech’s plating tingles at that seductive tone. He knows exactly what Steeljaw wants him to say- what he himself always makes the wolf say when their roles are reversed. He remains stubbornly silent for several moments, unable to bring himself to say it. Then Steeljaw’s servo leaves his spike entirely as the mech’s own spike begins to leave his valve. “I’m your bitch!” he blurts out quickly.

Steeljaw freezes, unbelieving that it had been that easy. “ _Gooooood_ ,” he praises, servo returning to Thunderhoof’s spike as he thrusts back into his valve and holds still there. “Go on.”

Thunderhoof huffs, shifting restlessly and gasping when his valve cycles around Steeljaw’s spike. His faceplate burns with the idea of saying everything the mech wants, but then he feels something. Steeljaw’s spike had twitched, and that sets Thunderhoof’s processors spinning with the idea of feeling the wolf bot’s spike knot inside him. And scrap him if that doesn't set his engine to revving. “I- I’m your bitch in heat,” he forces out, consoling his embarrassment with the idea of getting to feel that spike swell inside him soon.

“Perfect,” Steeljaw rumbles, beyond pleased. As promised, he immediately begins fragging the bound mech in earnest.

“Worth it,” Thunderhoof gasps aloud as his valve clenches in response and the grips on his antler and spike tighten.


End file.
